True Feelings
by HopefullSoul
Summary: Hmm....Basic love story Lily secretly Loves James and some one gets kidnapped by deatheaters
1. School Again

A/nOkay this is my first story so pleaaseee review and tell me how u like it!!! Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 1: School Again  
  
It was the end of summer and Lily Evans was just about to go into her 6th year. She was sitting in her room looking at some pictures of last year. It was a picture Remus had taken of her and James. She secretly liked James but wouldn't tell anyone except her best friend Sarah. She missed all her friends so much. She hadn't been able to go to Many places over the summer because her parents didn't want anyone finding out she was a witch. Most of her summer had been boring and filled with mean comments from her sister Petunia. She quickly packed up all her pictures and got everything ready for tomorrow. She was finally getting to go back to school and see all her friends. Once all her things we packed and ready she turned off her light and went to sleep.  
  
"Lily sweetie, time to wake up, don't want to miss your big day." Lily's mother had kindly said to her.  
  
"Mmmmmm.rrrrrr" Lily mumbled,"Alright, I'm up"  
  
She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes to fully wake up. She took a quick shower and then put on her favorite outfit. It was a light orange tube top with spaghetti straps close to the edge of her arm and white Capri pants. She blow dried her hair and put on her eyeliner and mascara, and her peach lip gloss. Of course she had to look her best for James. They always sat next to each other on the train to Hogwarts. Across from them sat Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Okay Mum I'm ready!" Lily yelled to her mother "Can you send Dad up to help me bring my bags down?"  
  
"Finally the freak is leaving and this house can be normal again" It was Lily's sister whom she hated, Petunia.  
  
"Oh Shut up Petunia, your just jealous because you can't do magic like I can." replied Lily.  
  
Petunia gave her one last glare and then flipped her hair as she walked away. Lily smiled as she walked away because she had won their last fight before she left.  
  
"Alright cupcake ready to go?" Her Dad had said as he picked up her trunk and bags.  
  
"Ya Dad, just let me get my purse and a few other things."  
  
Lily grabbed her purse and some other shoes that wouldn't fit in her bag and ran out of her room and down the stairs out to the car. "Petunia come on!" Lily's mum shouted to her sister.  
  
"Aw Mum do I have to go watch that freak get on her little train?"  
  
"Petunia," "Not another word now get in the car we have to leave or were going to be late!"  
  
"Oh what a tragedy." Mumbled Petunia  
  
A/n Okay that's the end of chapter 1!!! Yay!! Well I'm workin on chapter two so keep checking and review people!!!! 


	2. Arrival

A/n Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Now chapter 2: New Surprises  
  
The car just pulled into the train station parking lot and everyone got out of the car except Petunia, she didn't want to be seen with a "freak" as she had said. Lily just ignored the comment and helped her Dad and Mum take all her things out of the car and into a cart.  
  
"Alright, this is where I have to leave you." Lily said  
  
"We'll miss you a lot!" her Mum said  
  
"Love you both"  
  
"We love you to Lily, Have fun at school and send letters okay?"  
  
"Sure Mum, Bye"  
  
And with that Lily slowly started a good pace then a running start and into the wall. This always amazed her parents. Then she was at Platform nine and three quarters. She was looking around for some of her friends before putting all her stuff on the train, after a while she didn't spot any of them.  
  
"Oh well they must already be on the train." Lily said to herself  
  
She grabbed all her things and got on the train into her regular booth, and there he was, the love of her live, James Potter. Then she giggled to herself, on the other side of him were Remus and Sirius trying to catch there chocolate frogs.  
  
"Hey Lily," James said as he looked up seeing her. Lily was surprised she forgot how cute he was.  
  
"Hey James , Sirius, Remus." She said as she smiled and sat down right next to James.  
  
"So how was your summer?" James asked  
  
"Boring like a mother..." She said with a sigh  
  
"O that sucks. Your sister?"  
  
"Her too, but I couldn't go anywhere."  
  
"GOT IT!!" Remus exclaimed as he finally knocked out his chocolate frog.  
  
Same old Remus and Sirius she thought. They always acted silly and played tricks on people. She was surprised she hadn't run into something or sat on something gross yet. Obviously she thought too soon. She put her arm on the rest and sure enough she got what looked like bogies all over her arm.  
  
"ewww..gross." Lily said as raised her arm and looked at it.  
  
Remus and Sirius across from her couldn't stop laughing. James noticed and tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't.  
  
"Errrrr. I'm going to get you two." Lily said  
  
She pulled back her arm and cast a body spell that made them have no control over there bodies and wobble back and forth like jelly.  
  
"ahh lllliiiilllyy." Sirius said  
  
Lily giggled at the fact she got them back, with a wave of her arm then had comtrol of their bodies again.  
  
"ah well, I picked up these awesome stink pellets at the joke shop before I came" said Sirius with a smirk on his face  
  
"I plan to use them on Snape, you know like sneak up behind him and throw it then run"  
  
They all laughed and then talked a while to catch up on things until the train pulled up to Hogwarts.  
  
"well here we are." Lily said  
  
She had missed it so much; it was going to be so much fun. She followed the rest of her friends up into the Gryffindor common room. They separated at the girls and boys dormitories.  
  
Lily yawned as she managed to say "well its late I'm headed to bed, see you all in the morning"  
  
A/n okay that's where I'm leavin u!!! be shore to review!! 


	3. Truth Revealed

A/n okay heres now chapta 3 hope ya like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
It was the morning after and Lily had just woken up and she grabbed her towel and went to the bath room and took her shower. She was so excited she was going to be able to see James. She quickly jumped out of the shower did her hair and makeup and then put her robe on and got her things for class. She was walking quickly down the stairs and there were James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
"Hey guys." Lily said  
  
"Hey Lils." Replied James.  
  
"Ready to go to class?" he asked  
  
"Ya sure, what is our first class?"  
  
"Its Potions."  
  
"alright lets go then'  
  
They all got up and gathered the books they needed for class and walked to potions class. That class always bored the group. The first week of potions was reviewing safety hazards and precautions that have to be taken. Lily was about to fall asleep so as she sat there she thought about her and James.  
  
"does he like me?" she thought to herself  
  
"Well I don't know."  
  
Class was finally over and James had already left so Lily just walked with Sirius and James. They went to all there classes. Later lily found out that Potions as her only class with James. She was so sad.  
  
It was the end of the day and James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily all met up in the hallway.  
  
"Hey James!" Lily said as she put her arm around him.  
  
"um. hey Lily" he was surprised because usually she wasn't on him like that.  
  
The only reason Lily was like this because she thought she had to take a stand and finnaly tell him how she felt.or atleast show him.  
  
"hey! Veronica!" James yelled as he left Lily there  
  
"Uh!" Lily said as she was shocked of being totally blown off like that  
  
James walked up to this girl Veronica and gave her a hug and kiss. Lily stood there in shock and didn't know what to do. Suddenly she ran off crying and went to the Gryffyndor dormitory.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" Asked James  
  
"Oh my gosh james!!" Said Sirius  
  
"What!!"  
  
"James.Lily likes you!" Siruis told him  
  
"Are you serious?" James asked  
  
"Ya its so obious!"  
  
"oh wow." He said..now James was the shocked one.  
  
Lily stayed in the dormitory the rest of the day. A while later James came up and Lily was surprised because she didn't think he would come into the Girls dormitory.  
  
"Hey Lils." He said  
  
"Hi"  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't know. If I had known I wouldn't have done anything infront of you." James said  
  
" O that's nice to know." Lily said  
  
It didn't help that he wouldn't do things infront of her..it still ment they would be togther. She hated that fact because she wanted him so bad.  
  
"Ah its okay." She eventually said  
  
"Good, well I have to go, talk to you later."  
  
"bye" Lily barley whispered.  
It was getting late and Lily had been crying for a while and eventually cried herself to sleep. She didn't know how she would get through the day tomorrow.  
  
A/nokay that's where I'm leavin ya!!! Don't ferget to review!! 


	4. Trouble Arises

A/n okay now the long awaited chapter 4  
It was the next morning and Lily was still feeling considerably bad. She had woken up really early and no one had woken up yet so she decided to go down to the common room. To her surprise she had walked in on James and this Veronica on the couch kissing.  
  
"Ugh, Get a room." She said nastily causing the two to notice her presence.  
  
"Er . Hey, Li-ly." James had said the last syllable of Lily's name slowly as he looked up and noticed Lily Evans standing there in her pink silky night gown that cut off mid-thigh.  
  
Sensing his gaze, Lily visibly flushed crimson. She completely forgotton that she was wearing only her nightgown. At first, she was flattered, but then she had a surge of anger running through her. She was still upset by the way James had treated her, and was twice as mad that he gave her a glance because she was wearing something 'skimpy.'  
  
"What does he take me for? I'm NOT stupid and I won't fall for this, he lost his chance with me." Lily thought angrily.  
  
"Lily, uhm, what are you doing here?" James asked her uncomfortably.  
  
"I would ask you the same question, Potter." She spat angrily and she smirked to herself when she noticed James flinch at the use of his last name. Deciding that he could no longer push her around, she continued, "Well, don't mind me, I'll just be sitting here minding my own business, not watching you snog 'it'" She spat out the last word with every ounce of venom she had. James knew the 'it' she so kindly called her, meant Veronica.  
  
James was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Lily was never one to get mad. However, when she did, you better be a good distance because she had a temper like You-Know-Who, possibly worse.  
  
James wasn't about to let her make a fool of him in front of Veronica. Veronica was his new play toy. She was also one of the most popular Gryffindors, and being a year older than him, it gave him advantage.  
  
"Evans," James thought if she could be on last name terms, he had every right as well, "SHE is not an 'it' as you call it because if you'd look in the mirror yourself, you'd see who the real waste of space is here." After James said this, he immediately regretted it. Not only had he completely lied to her, because in fact, she was one of the more beautiful people he had the pleasure of being in the company of, he had knowingly hurt her feelings. He could see it in her eyes; they were mixed with sadness and anger. He was expecting tears to come any minute, but much to his surprise, they never came.  
  
"Uh-oh, this is bad, very, very bad." James said to himself.  
  
Lily even shocked herself at how angry she was becoming, she was no longer upset or sad, no she was just mad. Extremely mad.  
  
"You know what Potter? Just go get a spoon." She said this very casually, if you hadn't been able to see her eyes, but only here her voice, you'd think she was acting civil. But James knew better.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously, but then he said very slowly, "What? Why?"  
  
"SO YOU CAN EAT MY ASS!" She said this very loudly as Sirius and Remus (a/n I do not like Peter, therefore the little rat shall not be included in my stories, Thank you) and came down the stairs just in time to here her last comment.  
  
Sirius and Remus were doubled over in laughter at this strange comeback, but mostly by the look on James' face. It was a mixture between rage, confusion, and shock.  
  
Lily, being fed up with all of it, went to storm out of the common room to get a bit of fresh air. But mostly, to get away with James. She went to open the portrait hole but found it was locked. She quickly read the notice on the door.  
  
Gryffindors,  
  
Due to certain circumstances, classes have been canceled for today and possibly tomorrow. No one is to leave their common room. Under any circumstances! We will update you with further information as soon as possible.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Usually, Lily would have listened to these requests, but she was too mad to think properly. She thought classes were probably cancelled because of some mishap in one of the classrooms. So she didn't take the warning seriously. Being the expert in charms she was, she tried 'Alohomora', that didn't work. So she tried a more complicated spell, one that she had read from one of the older books from the library. She stormed out of the common room just as she heard coming out of James' mouth.  
  
"Wait! Lily! No, I'm sorry! I love you!"  
  
Lily heard this as soon as the portrait swung to a close behind her. She tried getting back in with the same spell, but apparently it was more guarded than she thought.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just get in later, no harm done" Lily thought.  
  
No sooner had she said this, she felt someone come from behind her and suddenly she was surrounded by a cloud of darkness. She tried to scream but she found she couldn't open her mouth.  
  
A/n that's it is that a good cliffie for ya?! 


	5. Signed, Lord Voldemort

A/n Alright this is probably the best chapter yet.haha I bet the suspense is killing you so now ch.5  
  
Meanwhile Professor Dumbledor and all the House Professors were discussing the issue.  
  
"We should tell the students." Professor Dumbledor announced  
  
"Are you sure Dumbledor?" Questioned Professor McGonagal  
  
"We don't want them panicking." She added  
  
"Oh bother." Professor Flitwick said plainly  
  
"No more discussion on the matter, Professors go to your Houses and inform the students." Said Professor Dumbledor sternly  
  
~James point of view~  
  
James was sitting in the common room, he had just told Lily that he did love her, after all those years of being friends. Veronica had just stormed out. He knew he wouldn't have another chance with her but he didn't really care because all he wanted was Lily. Suddenly Professor McGonagal and Professor Dumbledor quickly came in the common room after putting a spell on the door.  
  
"weird." He thought to himself  
  
Each Professor went to a dormitory and gathered all the students In the common room. They looked around for a second.  
  
"wheres Lily?" said Professor McGonagal after a while.  
  
James just sat there, technically he didn't know where she was.she just left. Then a black owl came in from the window with a note. It dropped the note in Professor Dumbledor's hands. It was a manilla parchment with a black tie around it. Dumbledor untied it and unrolled it. He read the letter as his face became pale. He quickly Showed Professor McGonagal and they ran out yelling behind them'  
  
"STAY HERE!"  
  
No one else saw but James that the letter had fallen on the floor. He quickly snatched it up as he read.  
  
Missing your Flower?  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
His face too paled and he dropped the letter.  
  
A/n okay don't forget to review and stay tuned for ch. 6!! 


	6. Our Poor Lily

A/n Alright ch. 6!! Hope ya like and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
Lily woke up in a cold, dark, unfamiliar place. Scared, lonely, and everything a little blurry she sat there, terrified.  
  
~James~ Seeing James's face as he stood there looking as if he was about to cry Sirius and Remus went up to him.  
  
"Whats wrong James?" Sirius asked.  
  
He slowly handed them the letter as he sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands.  
  
"oh my gosh." They said in unison.  
  
"Voldemort has her." Said James  
  
"What are they going to do? How are we going to get her back, to me." James said before he put his face in his hangs again. Sirius and Remus joined James on the couch and they all sat in silence.  
  
~Lily~ She had fallen asleep for a little but then awoke to the sound of someone coming.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the Hogwarts best witch." Said an eerie voice from in front of her.  
  
"Who are you? Where am i?" Lily asked  
  
"oh Lily, I'm sure you know who I am." The voice responded  
  
"Most people call me He-Who-must-not-be-named." He answered  
  
Lily gasped in shock as she managed to say.  
  
"V-v-old-emort?" she asked  
  
"Correct Miss Evans." Voldemort said sarcastically.  
  
"But why do you want me?" she asked  
  
"Because your have mud blood yet a very powerful witch for your age." He said  
  
"Now you know as well as everyone else I don't like mud bloods, so I can use your power to make me more powerful and then kill you." He said and then gave a evil laugh  
  
Lily sat there more terrified than ever. Voldemort yelled for something. Then two goons picked her up from the corner she was sitting in and threw her in a sharp metal cage. It hurt her just to sit there in it. Not to mention being thrown in there.  
  
"Hope you enjoy your new room." He said sarcastically  
  
Lily sat there and began to cry she didn't know is she was ever going to see her friends, family, or ..James ever again. Feeling so depressed and lonely she cried harder and then tried to put herself in a somewhat comfortable position. After a while she went to sleep.  
  
~James~  
  
Professor McGonagal and Professor Dumbledor walked back in and immediately saw James Sitting there with the note next to him.  
  
"Alright students gather around." Professor Dumbledor announced.  
  
Everyone noticed that it was serious and listened and cooperated.  
  
"I need everyone to cooperate during this time. Death eaters have attacked the building and have taken some student and Professors, among them our own Lily Evans." He said  
  
Everyone gasped and became speechless.  
  
A/n good? Well review and lemme kno! 


	7. A Break Through

A/n alright everyone! Chapter 7!  
  
~Lily~ A thin, dusty crack of light began to peer in as Lily awoke that next day. It was really early judging by the amount of light coming in from the very top of the castle. It was a very uncomfortable night because the cage bars were so sharp. She was very hungry, she hadn't eaten in a while because before she was taken from the castle James was upsetting her she had refused to eat. She wished now that she hadn't refused. She sat up and put her hand down and it landed on her pocket. Lily noticed something was in it so she decided to see what exactly it was. It was her wand! At seeing this she got so excited. She tried a couple spells to let her out of the cage, but none of them worked. Her heart quickly sank as she thought she would never get out of here.  
  
"Voldemort must have put a spell on the cage." Lily thought to herself  
  
Then she tried another spell that she had learned. It could keep her in contact with other wizards or witches. She said the spell and to her surprise it worked. Then she started writing in the air with her wand. Bright blue letters quickly formed as she moved her wand in swift movements and then disappeared, meaning they were being sent. She wrote to James. Lily wrote..  
  
"James, its Lily." She started  
  
"I don't know where I am but all I know is that Voldemort has me and hes keeping me in a very painful cage and he said hes going to kill me, please James save me , I'm so scared."  
  
Lily finished her letter and then sat back down and hopefully James would get the message and respond soon. Meanwhile she sat there, all alone; hoping Voldemort wouldn't be back anytime soon.  
  
~James~ It was very early and James was still asleep, he had a rough night thinking about Lily and whether she'd be okay. Suddenly James was awoken by a bright blue light in front of him. He squinted his eyes open to see what it was. He soon realized it was a connection spell to talk to other witches or wizards. He read the message and quickly jumped out of bed. Throwing his clothes on he ran out of the dormitory to Professor Dumbledor's office. He ran in not knowing whether he was awake or not.  
  
"PROFESOR DUMBLEDOR!." James's voice roared through the empty looking room.  
  
"PROFESOR I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!." He yelled again  
  
"What? Who's there?." Questioned the sleepy Prof. Dumbledor.  
  
"Profesor it's James Potter." James announced "I have some information on Lily Evans." He said  
  
"She sent me a message today, using a communication spell, she said that Voldemort is keeping her in a small cage, but she's not sure where." He told him  
  
"Is there any way we can trace where it is coming from?" James asked.  
  
"Well there might be a way." Dumbledor replied  
  
"But you must answer her, and tell her to get as much information she can out of Voldemort." He told James  
  
"Yes sir , one more thing, we don't have much time, Lily said he was going to kill her." James told Profesor Dumbledor this as his heart sank at the thought of losing his love.  
  
"Alright then we have to act fast, go send her another message and come to me when you get another response from her."  
  
James quickly went back to his dormitory to get his wand to send a message to Lily.  
  
"Lily, I have talked to professor Dumbledor and we might be able to track your message to see where he has taken you. Try to get as much information as you can out of Voldemort, such as where are you, it could help us get to you faster. I'll wait for you forever. Love James"  
  
He was satistfied with his letter, and since It was still early he would have time before his classes start to wait for a response from Lily. So he laid in his bed for a while hoping he would get to see Lily again soon and that the Dark Lord Voldemort would not hurt his precious flower, Lily.  
  
A/n alright I'm going to leave it at a cliffy! Hope ya like it, don't forget to review!! 


End file.
